


Star-Crossed, Nevermore

by bigwolfpup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Reunions, basically i just wanted to experiment with the reunion between Ani and Obi after Ani died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: Anakin experiences what the Force truly is after death, reuniting with an old friend in the happiest way imaginable.





	Star-Crossed, Nevermore

So much pain ran through what left of his body he could feel. So much pain that rendered him immobile. But none of the pain mattered now. What once were striking gold eyes, rimmed in red, had faded back to a greyed out blue, reminiscent of the ocean blue they once had been. His old eyes gazed upon his son for the first time, and it bought him to tears.

_Luke, my son…_

“You’re coming with me. I won’t leave you here, I’ve got to save you!”

A chuckle came from the dying man. “You already…have…Luke. You were right.”

His voice dipped down to a whisper. “You were right about me…”

Luke held back the tears he had in his eyes, his grip tightening on his father’s arms.

“Tell your sister,” the man continued, “You were right about me…”

One more breath, two, three, then with a smile and tearful eyes, the man once known as the great Anakin Skywalker breathed his last, the image of his son burned into his memory as he drifted into the Force.

As he drifted off, he could hear Luke’s broken words echo. “Father… I won’t leave you…”

 

-x-

 

A feeling of serenity washed over Anakin. Chirps of small animals and the sounds of rushing water and a gently blowing breeze filled his ears. As curious as he was, he refused to open his eyes, fearing that he was only dreaming.

The last thing he remembered was Luke, tears streaming down his face as he watched his father go. The next thing Anakin expected was darkness, loneliness, perhaps all his wrongs coming back to haunt him in death. The last thing he _expected_ was to be enveloped in light, in loose robes that felt similar to the Jedi robes he once wore. After living in darkness for so much of his life, he never expected to wake up in death to light.

It was this surprising fact that got Anakin to finally open his eyes. What he was greeted with took his breath away. It looked like Mortis, only brighter. Whiter, Anakin noted. More alive. There were actually animals here, unlike on Mortis, where only the Father, the Daughter, and the Son existed as inhabitants. Here there were animals running around everywhere. Some he recognized from Naboo, others from Mandalore, and still others from many other places he had visited in his years travelling the galaxy.

Anakin looked around, or at least as well as he could lying down. He was on his back, a soft sort of grass surrounding him and tickling his skin.

As he sat up, he blinked at the bright sunlight shining on his face. He bought his hands up to his face, expecting metal to meet his skin. He was quite surprised to feel flesh instead of metal. Eyes widening, he pulled back his hands, seeing them in full flesh as they had once been. A smile broke out on his face as he looked down at his booted feet. He quickly kicked them off to reveal flesh yet again. No more metal, just flesh.

Anakin then stood up, testing his own legs for the first time in years. A happy sob escaped his lips, the sound such a delight to hear after not being able to laugh for so long. At long last, there was happiness in Anakin Skywalker once more.

Anakin took a deep breath of the clean air. It felt so right, so warm and light. He hesitated to think that he didn’t deserve to be here. He did not know if there was a heaven or a hell, but if he had to guess, he was in neither. This was a special place, something entirely different.

This was the Force.

This was the embodiment of the Force, what the Force has always represented. Peace, calm, balance. This was better than Mortis. This was the true Force, what Anakin and his friends had let guide them for all their lives. And it was now that he found himself being called once more. The call sounded like the sweet song of a brass horn. Sharp, clear, true.

At first he walked toward the call, then he was jogging, running, sprinting, finding his energy never-ending. He didn’t need to use the Force, he was simply enjoying the feeling of running on his own legs again. This was what freedom felt like, and Anakin knew he would never take it for granted again.

Then two figures came into view. In the distance, a man and a troll. Anakin felt his breath catch in his throat. Two figures that he hadn’t seen in so long. Two figures that were his _friends_ , not his enemies.

The troll turned first, a smile plastered on his face as he looked at Anakin, then at the man beside him. Words were spoken, going unheard by Anakin as he looked on in wonder, his running halted a good distance away from the two. Then the man turned quickly, eyes wide and glittering with unshed tears as he looked upon the man he had loved once.

Little time was wasted once they made eye contact. Soon they both were running to each other, those unshed tears blinding their vision and flying off behind them. The soft sounds of grass beneath their feet, the wind whipping through their hair, the sunlight shining bright down on them, the whole environment around them was as beautiful as their reunion. A bittersweet reunion, tainted by the darkness that was Darth Vader, yet cleansed by the purity of the love they had shared for so many years before the darkness. It brought even more tears to Anakin’s eyes as he drew ever closer to his best friend.

They collided in a fit of crying and laughing. Their arms wrapped so tightly around each other as if they wouldn’t see each other again if they let go. Then tall grass surrounded them as they fell, their balance off by the collision.

Once they had calmed down a little, Anakin pulled back to look at Obi-Wan with a wide smile and watery eyes. “I never thought I’d see you again, Obi-Wan…”

“Neither did I,” the redhead replied with an emotion-filled voice.  He sniffed and wiped away his tears. “After what happened on the Death Star, I didn’t know if you would even care to see me again.”

Anakin buried his face in Obi-Wan’s chest. “Of course I wanted to see you again. I missed you so much…”

Obi-Wan looked much younger than he did on the Death Star. Now he looked youthful again. Despite the familiar beard and wind-swept hair, he looked all the world like a new Jedi knight, fresh out of his padawan years. Anakin looked much the same, youthful and bright, no darkness in him to be felt.

Sighing happily, Obi-Wan lifted Anakin’s face with his hand. “I missed you too, Anakin… Now we can be with each other forever within the Force.”

Anakin looked around once more as he and Obi-Wan sat up. “So this is the Force… it’s not like I pictured at all, yet it is at the same time.”

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement. “But it’s beautiful here, is it not? Calm, serene, just us and the Force. Simply amazing.”

“The perfect place to be.” Anakin chuckled, then his smile faded a little. “But how did I end up here? I thought this wasn’t possible.”

“There was special training Master Yoda and I took. Even Qui-Gon took some of this training, though he had not completed his. He exists among us physically, but in the mortal realm, he is nothing but a whisper.”

“Wait, Qui-Gon is here too?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Indeed, he is. He’s over there with Master Yoda, but you may have missed him. I’m sure you were quite distracted by seeing me again.”

Anakin smiled, looking at the redhead lovingly. “I was a little distracted, yeah… but my question still hasn’t been answered. How was I able to get here? I never did any of that training. I didn’t even know it existed.”

“Odd… I thought you had figured it out.” Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought. “Perhaps Master Yoda and Qui-Gon know.”

“Do you know for sure about that? What if they don’t even know?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “The Force works in its own ways. This may just be one of those ways and we aren’t meant to question it.”

“I guess so.” Anakin sighed and stood up, then helped Obi-Wan to his feet. “I guess I’m content with not knowing. As long as I get to be with you again, I’m happy.”

Obi-Wan smiled, flushing slightly as their foreheads rested together lightly. Then Anakin leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Obi-Wan’s lips, to which the redhead returned just as gently. It had been so long since they last kissed, and the one they shared now was refreshing to say the least. It felt good, warm, right. Their kiss was one shared after nearly a lifetime of hiding and darkness, but now within the Force, they were free to show their affection as much as they wanted, and Anakin was more than thrilled to do so.

“Come on,” Obi-Wan said after a bit. “We need to get ready.”

“Get ready for what?” Anakin tilted his head slightly.

“To see your children, Anakin. They’re celebrating, so it’s only fitting we join them in the celebration.”

“And afterwards we’ll catch up with Yoda and Qui-Gon?”

Obi-Wan smiled as he led Anakin towards a bright, radiating light that seemed to manifest out of nowhere and everywhere. “Of course. We’ll have all the time in the world to catch up.”

Anakin smiled back, gripping Obi-Wan’s hand tight as he watched Yoda approach them to enter into the light. “I can’t wait,” he simply said, then they walked into the light, Obi-Wan changing form to his older self, no doubt for the good of Luke.

Then as the light cleared and joyous music filled his ears, Anakin gazed upon both his children for the first time with a smile that could only be described as proud.


End file.
